The War Part 4 The spark of a civil war
by MrGucciFanFic109
Summary: After some life complications and some scary vision of the future? mark has to chose to join jason or aki. Who does he chose? READ TO FIND OUT!


The war part 4 "The spark of a civil war"  
-

Chapter 17: A trip to a wounded friend

April 9th 2018

5:30

Mark: I have not seen noah in a long time  
Jason: Yea...  
Mark: His sister...died  
Jason: DOES THAT MEAN NOAH COULD DIE!?  
Mark: Maybe  
Jason: Lets go see him  
Mark: Ill do it alone...  
Jason: But...  
Mark: ILL DO IT MYSELF  
Jason: Fine!  
(Hospital)  
Mark: Excuse me sir  
Doctor: Uh yes?  
Mark: Can i see noah?  
Doctor: Yes he's in this room  
Mark: Thank you  
Mark: Hey...noah  
Noah: Ah...Hey  
Mark: Sorry for what happen to your sister  
Noah: Its...ok  
Mark: So uh...how are you feeling  
Noah: Hurt  
Mark: Oh ok  
Noah:Is...lexis ok?  
Mark: Lexis...died...after she heard you died  
Noah: IS REV OK?  
Mark: Died...  
Noah: HOW ABOUT BIG?!  
Mark: Died  
Noah: VENG?  
Mark: Also died  
Noah: WHY?!  
Mark: They cared for you...they wanted to join you...  
Noah: BUT IM STILL ALIVE!  
Mark: i know...  
Noah: I'VE LOST EVERYTHING...  
Mark: Jason,E,aki, and fin are still alive  
Noah: I DONT CARE!  
Doctor: WHAT GOING ON IN HERE?!  
Noah: telling him what happen since...the car crash  
Doctor: I think you should go...  
(Jason's house)  
Jason: Hey mark  
Mark: Noah...is still alive  
Jason: is he ok?  
Mark: No...and yes  
Jason: Oh...ok  
Mark: Well i gotta go...  
Jason: Ok...bye

Chapter 18: Flash backs to the old times

July 14 2015  
Summer camp

12:02

Rye: Mark...i fell the anger and rage ky has with us  
Mark: What should we do about this teleporting creep?  
Rye: I dont know  
Lus: Guys stop...ky is not the person who would do that...  
Mark: I KNOW WHAT I SAW  
Rye: KY IS NOT THE PERSON YOU THINK IS LUS!  
Lus:I dont wanna hear it...  
Mark: Then go  
Lus: FINE!  
Rye: Mark do you think kye would...wanna hurt us?  
Mark: Sure of it  
Kye: Hey guys  
Mark: Hey...Would you ever wanna hurt us?  
Kye: No ;)  
Rye: Hey mark can i ta-  
Kye: Rye you dont wanna tell him that ;)  
Rye: What?  
Kye: never mind ;)  
Mark: Ok rye what do you want?  
Kye: *Puts amethyst in marks pocket silently*

Chapter 19: Future vision  
April 13th 2018

10:30  
Marks house

Mark: Goodnight. Time for bed  
Mark: *Accidentally drop's amethyst*  
Mark: Lemme pick that up  
Mark: Goodnight  
(Few minutes later)  
Mark: AH! Oh im drea- Wait hold on did I say that?  
Mark: Is that kye? Wait hold on why am i walking up to him?  
Dream kye: Mark...Old friend...  
Mark: Kye?  
Dream kye: You've changed over the years...have you notice the crystal?  
Mark: The purple one?  
Dream kye: Where rye?  
Mark: He's uh lemme loo-  
Mark: OW! NOW WHAT!?  
Dream Jason: Mark! Chose...are you with me? Or are you with aki?  
Mark: WHATS GOING ON?  
Dream Jason: MARK! CHOSE ME OR AKI!  
Dream Aki: COME ON MARK JOIN ME, WE WERE FRIENDS SINCE KINDER GARTEN  
Mark: Wha- OW! Agian?  
Mark: Liu?What happen?  
Dream Liu: NOAH! MY GOOD FRIEND...GONE FOREVER!  
Mark: WHAT!  
Mark: Ow...Why do i keep falling?  
Mark: Lorie?  
Dream Lorie: Rye and you sure have changed  
Mark: Rye?  
Dream Rye: Now...how about beating up-  
Voice: AHEM!  
Mark: AH!  
Voice: Its just me  
Mark: Yea...i know  
Voice: The amethyst has power you know ;)  
Mark: Uh...how?  
Voice: Remember zach?  
Mark: He lost his memory? that one?  
Voice: Yes  
Mark: What about him?  
Voice:Its time to wake up ;)  
Mark: NO WAIT!

Chapter 20: Sad news  
April 16th 2018  
Lunch 11:30

Lui: NOAH!  
Noah: wa- what  
Lui: You're ALIVE!  
Noah: i wont when i get home ;(  
Lui: What?  
Fin: Mark...i thought the car crash would kill him  
Mark: SHH  
Noah: I mean...im gonna join my friends...  
Lui: Who? Rev,ven-  
Noah: I KNOW!  
Lui: YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF!  
Noah: Yes :(  
Lui: DONT!  
Jason: PLEASE..NOAH  
Noah: sorry  
Lui: BUT NOAH!  
*Bell rings*  
(4th period)  
Teacher: And...the..pymids...were...made...in  
Voice: MARK!  
Mark: What?!  
Voice: Ask the teacher to use the bath room  
Mark: Why?  
Voice: i gotta tell you something  
Mark: TEACHER!  
Teacher: What?  
Mark: Can i use the bath room!  
Teacher: Go ahead...have fun

Mark: OK WHAT DO YOU WANT?!  
Voice: Its about kye  
Mark:That kid!?  
Voice: Yes...hes coming to this school  
Mark: HE IS?!  
Voice: Yes...he will be here on April 27th  
Mark: REALLY?!  
Voice: Yes 

Chapter 21: The spark of a civil war  
April 25th 2018  
After school 3:59

Mark: Kye will here in 2 days!  
Mark: But how did the "Mystery ghost" find that out?  
Mark: Hmm

Aki: JASON STOP BEING DUMB!  
Jason: SHUT UP ! $#%&  
Aki: YOU RACIST LITTL-  
Mark: WHATS GOING ON!  
Jason: AKI WANTS A WAR!  
Aki: NO YOU DO!  
Jason: Mark...whose side are you on? My side or aki's side  
Mark: Erm  
Aki: MARK COME ON JOIN ME!  
Jason: NO...ME!  
Mark: SHUT UP!  
Jason: Whose side?  
Mark: i chose...i chose...um...jason's  
Aki: BU-  
Mark: ;)  
Aki: OK THEN...FINE! You get you members and ill get mine!  
Jason: OK! A CIVIL WAR!  
Aki: ALRIGHT! MAY 7'TH  
Jason: we will destroy you  
aki: No you wont :)  
-The end of part 4 -

Read the The war part 5 coming February 17th!

Thank you for reading The war part 4: The spark of a civil war if you liked it why don't you read some of my other fan fic's! And have a great day!


End file.
